STUDENT (Kakasaku Fan Fic)
by damasheengun
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is a jonin from the Village Hidden in the leaves. His students are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. He happens to take interest in a pink - haired beauty. What's this jonin's next move? OOC...


PROLOGUE

**Kakashi POV**

"Why don't you introduce yourselves? One at a time." I said to my new genin students. My First impression of them? A bunch of idiots. "Introduce ourselves? Well what are we supposed to say?" The girl with the pink hair said. I studied the girl. Long pink hair and bright green intelligent eyes. She looked at me curiously. "Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that."

"Why don't you tell us stuff first, I mean, before we tell you, so we'll see how it's supposed to work." Naruto said. Naruto Uzumaki. The boy with the 9 tailed fox inside of him. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Me? Things I like and things I hate…_I don't feel like telling you that My dreams for the future…Hmm… I've never really thought about it... As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…_" Kakashi said to his genin students. The girl with the pink hair looked at me. "That was really useless. The only thing he told us was his name."

After a few minutes, I have gotten to know my students. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno... _Sakura Haruno_...The name lingered in my mind for awhile. "Kakashi – Sensei?" Naruto said. I looked at him.. "What?" I asked him. "Nothing... You seem distracted." Sakura said. "Hey Kakashi – Sensei, why do you wear that mask?" Naruto asked. I was beginning to dislike this kid less and less.

"Naruto, It's rude to ask such personal questions." I said. Sakura smirked. Her sea - foam green eyes were distracting. I snapped myself out of whatever I was thinking of. She was 12! "I was just curious..." Naruto said pouting. Sasuke sighed, mumbling what a bunch of idiots his team mates were.

"You're an idiot, Naruto." Sasuke said as Naruto talked about his love for ramen. Boy, that kid loved ramen. Sakura seemed to laugh at Naruto's reaction to Sasuke. Her laugh was soft and genuine. Not like those busty blondes in town, whose laughs were fake, laughs only used to attract men. Men like me.

I never thought of myself as the most handsome ninja in the village, but I'm not the ugliest either. I was fairly handsome. With my silver hair, not implying that I'm old, I'm in my late 20s for crying out loud. I was a target for many kunoichi and women in the village. I was a good guy. I'm fairly a good ninja and I've got something not all men have. Or so the women in the village say.

I looked at Sakura, who was studying Sasuke. He wasn't really much of a talker. What do you expect from an Uchiha. His whole clan murdered. Except for his crazy brother though. I observe that he's very annoyed with the grouping. He was annoyed with Naruto mostly, the way Sasuke glared at him, like he was prepared to kill. But he wasn't like that, was he? He wouldn't kill a comrade, would he?

I looked at Sakura, who was sitting quietly by herself. Her cheeks were pink, like her hair. I smirked. She'd be a beautiful kunoichi, dozens of men would be swarming to bed her. That thought bothered me a bit. Sakura looked at me, she was surprised to find me looking at her, I looked away, blushing. I was thankful that my mask was there to conceal my cheeks.

"Well... I guess we're done here." I said. Naruto asked me if I could treat them to Lunch tomorrow, but I had something else in mind.

I decided to give them the bell test. With Uchiha and Uzumaki, it should be a piece of cake. Hopefully.

I headed home and smiled to myself. "Oh this'll be good." I muttered to myself, smirking.

* * *

- AFTER THE BELL TEST-

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto have surprised me. I underestimated them. They make a pretty good team. Naruto could've done better. But Sakura, She has guts. Can this girl get any better? I decide to treat them to ramen. Naruto was the happiest when he heard me say the exact words "Anyone want Ramen, on me." Naruto smiled as we headed over to that Ichiraku Ramen place Naruto told me about. I assumed it was good and I took them there.

As Naruto happily slurped his 3rd bowl of Ramen, I quietly watched Sakura. _Sakura... Cherry blossoms_. I smiled at the thought of her. "Uh.. Kakashi - Sensei?" She said, looking at me oddly. I hadn't realized I hadn't touched my Ramen yet. I decided to dig in. Naruto and Sasuke were busy arguing about Naruto becoming hokage, so they were pretty much distracted. I decided to take off my mask, to eat.

As I took off my mask, I saw Sakura blush. I smiled at her, as I ate my ramen quickly, putting my mask back on. I put my finger to my lips, hushing Sakura. SHe blushed and nodded. She couldn't look me straight in the eye afterward. I smiled and sat closer, next to Sakura.

"So Sakura, tell me about yourself." I said. Sakura blushed furiously. "Well - I - uh... Things I like? Sweet things like syrup coated anko dumplings, and Sasuke!" She whispered to me, smiling. I felt sadness all of a sudden, as I glanced towards Sasuke, who was pinning Naruto to the floor. "What did you say about my clan?" Sasuke said. I sighed. "What about things you don't like?" I asked her, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I don't like anything spicy. And I don't like Naruto." She said. I smiled and chucked. She looked at me and smiled. My heart began to thump loudly in my chest. I blushed. Naruto was sitting quietly in his seat, clutching his shoulder, Sasuke on the other hand was smirking. "Well, I'm going. Good night Kakashi Sensei, Sakura, and... Naruto." Sasuke said, standing up. He left without another word.

After a few minutes of silence. Naruto also decided to leave. He thanked me for the Ramen, and left smiling. I looked at the bill, I knew this would be a bad idea. Sakura chuckled. "Oh Naruto." She muttered under her breath. I smiled as I payed for the bill. Sakura and I sat in Silence.

* * *

"Sakura, let me take you home, it's getting awfuly late and dark." I said. Sakura smiled and accepted my offer. We walked in silence. "So... you didn't finish. Dreams for the future and Hobbies?" I asked her. She smiled. "I want to be an excellent kunoichi, and I want to beat Ino Yamanaka. As for hobbies, I like to study." She said. I smiled. It wasn't often you'd see a diligent student.

As we went closer to her house, I walked slower, she decided to follow my pace. I smiled. "Sakura, what's with you and Naruto, i take you don't like him much?" I asked. She frowned. "Well... I don't hate him, it's just I'm embarrased to say he's a great ninja. But in reality, he is." Sakura said.

I smiled again. She looked at me. "Kakashi - Sensei, why do you wear that mask? You don't have to answer it, if you don't want to." She said, blushing. I held her by the chin. Her heart was racing, I inched closer towards her face. "It's because..."

I stopped as the door opened.

"Good evening Mebuki. I was just walking your daughter home. Didn't want her walking home alone." I said, quickly backing away from Sakura. Mebuki smiled."Kakashi, that's nice of you, Thank you. Are you, by any chance, Sakura's Jonin teacher?" Mebuki asked. I chucked. "Coincidentally." I said. She smiled. "Well, that's great. Anyways, it's getting late. Thank you again Kakashi." Mebuki said.

Sakura was blushing. Very Hard. I smiled. She was so young. And innocent. I smiled again as she said goodbye to me.

It was the first time I felt nervous around a girl.

* * *

I smiled as I headed back home.

The following night I grabbed my book from under my bed and began to read Icha Icha. I felt slightly turned on as I read quietly, by book turned me on.

The girl in the book was this quiet clueless girl that reminded me of Sakura. She was beautiful or so the books said. The guy on the other hand, has been trying to show affection to her for the past 5 years, and the girl still doesn't get it.

"Maybe that'll be me in a few years, Sakura." I said to no one in particular. I began to read the book silently. As the hours passed by, I grew tired. I began to go through my routine before bed. I take a shower, I eat, and I sleep. I headed to my bathroom. I turned on the shower. The water was warm as it touched my skin. I stripped off my jacket, my shirt and jeans until I was completely naked. I began rubbing soap on myself, on my arms, legs and body. I washed my hair and got out of the shower and dried myself off. I put on my night shirt and boxers. I then headed to the kitchen.

I wasn't really hungry, so I decided to just have a glass of water and go straight to bed. "This is gonna be a long night." I told myself. I closed my eyes.


End file.
